Contagious Chemistry
by Niknakz93
Summary: Angels and demons aren't real... are they-? That's the question Lorran wants to know. But the answer comes to her in the form of two brothers who turn her life upside down- but that's just the start. Getting to know a soulless man is more dangerous Sam/OC
1. After Hours

**Contagious Chemistry**

_"If I could have a minute please,_

_then I'll bring you to your knees._

_This contagious chemistry is killing me._

_Oh you'll never dissapear,_

_until I give permission dear._

_'Cause you're always gonna, always be knee deep._

_So please."_

-You Me At Six- **Contagious Chemistry**

_'Ok class, that's a wrap. See you on Monday- and don't forget your essays on Necromancy and their origins! Yes, that means you too Gerrard! No homework, detention. You know the rules mister.'_

Lorran Faulks was sat at her desk now, straightening out her papers to be marked on witch burnings in the 17th century. Lorran had always been fascinated from a very young age about the supernatural- angels and demons in particular, and her interest soon turned into a line of work teaching Angelology and Demonology at the local community college. Sure, night classes could get... annoying at times. She could be home, snuggled under a duvet and a horror film on the TV, a nice cup of hot chocolate at hand.

She sighed now, running a hand through her long deep ebony hair, dark blue eyes fixed on the paper in front of her, the lights low, making her feel sleepy. Lorran groaned, then picked up a pen, lowering it to the students paper and scribbling out a word.

Silly girl... they didn't have Ipods in the 17th century.

Lorran felt her dark sapphire eyes close for a second as she put her face in her hands, dropping the pen onto Chris Gores paper, then groaned- she had been working way too hard lately, and it was catching up to her.

* * *

She got up now, the hard wooden chair scraping on the floor as she did so, then headed into the corridor, hearing her high heeled boots clack loudly against the stone floor as she walked to the cafeteria, stopping in front of a half beaten vending machine and put a bit of money in, watching her Twix move towards the front, then stop dead before it dropped.

Lorran scowled, then hit the machine hard, going in a growl. 'Give me my candy then you bastard!' She hit it again, and the lights in the cafeteria flickered for a second. Lorran frowned, then turned, her eyes sweeping the rows of tables- there was no one there, so she reached behind the annoying vending machine and switched it off so the alarm didn't blare, then kicked the damn thing a few times til her Twix fell down into the tray.

She sighed, then bent down to claim her hard won prize- someone seriously needed to sort these things out before the glass was smashed and hello hyper students at lunch.

* * *

Lorran walked back to her classroom now, biting into the biscuit, caramel and chocolate bar- it tasted so much better knowing she had worked for it.

She yawned now, throwing the wrapper into the bin, and yawned, rumpling up her hair. But Lorran stopped dead outside the door as she heard a clattering coming from inside. She frowned, then slowly walked to the doorway, peering in.

Lorran saw a man in her classroom, going through her draws, growling under his breath. She gasped quietly, then backed off, tripping a little, causing her shoes to clack loudly. The man turned... and she saw pure black eyes.

She just ran down the corridor, heading for the exit- what the hell was that... thing-? It looked like a... it couldn't be... they weren't real-? Lorran hid behind a corner now, her heart in her mouth, chest heaving and eyes wide. Then she heard footsteps coming towards her and backed away, hitting something both soft and solid. She was just about to scream, when a hand was clamped over her mouth, silencing her instantly.

Lorran saw that it was another man now, a pretty tall and well built one at that. While one hand was over her mouth, the other had a shotgun. He removed his hand now, then raised a finger to his lips. She nodded, then he moved off around the corner, raising the gun.

Lorran was in a state of shock- was he police or something-? He exuded an air of being pissed off more than anything. She flinched when she heard shots fired, then another; it sounded like he wasn't alone.

A figure came around the corner now, then said in concern to her. 'Are you ok?' Lorran nodded, then the man with short dark brown hair suddenly looked around and hurried back down the corridor, and Lorran looked around to see the tall man from before slamming the guy from her classroom into the wall by his jacket, then backed quickly and shot him. What made Lorran ever more scared, was when a jet of smoke as black as her hair erupt out of the man, then he crashed to the floor.

Lorran jolted away now, then screamed, running for the exit, but the tall one grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. Not for long, as the other scowled and hissed. 'Let her go now!'

The tall one let her go and turned away, heading back towards the cafeteria.

Lorran shook her head, then said to the other man in a scared voice. 'Please do-don't hurt me-!' He sighed, then said. 'Hey, we're the good guys ok? What's your name?'

'Lorran.'

'Ok Lorran, just go home and forget this happened ok?'

She frowned now, then asked. 'What was that thing-?' The man sighed. 'A demon.'

Ok. What the hell-?

_'Demon-? They're real-?'_

The man nodded, then said. 'Mmhmm. Us two- me and my brother, we hunt them.' Lorran chuckled weakly. 'I'm a professor in Angelology and Demonology.'

He chuckled now, then said in amusement. 'Now you've met the real thing. Sneaky little bastards some of them are as well.' Lorran just stared as he walked off towards the body, then heard a frustrated banging from the cafeteria- no doubt the "other brother" was trying to use the vending machine.

She walked into the cafeteria to see him scowling at the thing, then she sighed and walked over, saying. 'Hang on-' then smacked it in the correct place, making the item he wanted fall down.

'Cheers.' he said in a low voice, then turned away and walked back to his brother.

* * *

Lorran walked back to the pair, not knowing why. But she watched the tall one walk into her classroom and she followed. The shorter one was chuckling through her studies, then picked it up and dropped it into the bin. 'All wrong love. Sorry.'

Lorran scowled, the retrieved it and said in defiance. 'Oh yeah?' He nodded, then lent back, rumpling up his hair and said nonchalantly. 'You wanna see real demons? You just met one.'

She shook her head. 'Angels and demons don't exist!'

The tall one snorted now as he sat on one of the tables. 'Oh yes they are. I assure you Lorran.' She scowled. 'Whoever you are-'

'Sam.'

'Sam. What the hell are you both talking about? These are myths and legends! There are no evidence supporting the matter of their existence.'

Sam raised an eyebrow now, then smirked. He cocked his head and said to his brother. 'Oh Dean-?'

_'What are you suggesting? Take her on a hunt for the fun of it?'_

_'Couldn't have phrased it better.'_

Lorran just stared now. What did they mean-?

A hunt-?

* * *

**Ok, with the end of Broken Man in sight, hello new soulless Sammy fic! Tooootally different, yet still the same, dark, sexy and upbet edge to it! Hope you like! Reviews much loved! X Nic**


	2. Childs Play

Dean stared at the girl now- Lorran, she looked kinda frightened at the pair of them, eying their shotguns apprehensively, as if she thought they were going to shoot her.

But now she said curiously.

'Seriously-? Angels and demons are real?'

He frowned now, then surveyed her through deep green eyes and chuckled. 'You want proof? Ok, we'll give you proof-'

Sam scoffed now. 'You're wasting time.' Dean raised an eyebrow, then pulled out his phone and after a second, he looked up and nodded behind her. 'There's your proof.'

Lorran turned, then yelled in shock at the man stood behind her, frowning and going to Dean. 'Dean? Why did you call? You said it was important.'

Dean chuckled. 'Just pulling your wings. Or rather, could you show Loz here yours?' The man frowned, uncertain to Lorran it seemed, then he asked. 'Why? Who is she?'

Lorran stared at the man- he was pretty nondescript in his long tan trenchcoat and short dark hair. Dean sighed, and Lorran saw Sam; he looked bored more than anything the way he kept exaggerating a sigh and rolling his eyes.

'Cas...'

She turned now to the man (Cas?) then jumped in shock at the shadows of wide majestic wings stretching out behind him. Lorran shook her head in disbelief.

He-?

'You're an angel-?'

The man nodded, and the wings vanished. Lorran shook her head in disbelief. 'I may teach the subject... study it... but-? They- they're not real!'

The man frowned. 'But I am an angel. My name is Castiel.'

She'd heard that name from one of her studies- one of the angels that went down to Noah in event of the coming flood.

Lorran shook her head, then said quietly. 'Angels... demons... is everything I study real-?' Dean scoffed. 'Well... scholars get alot wring when they're not in the field studying the actual thing.'

That made Lorran frown, then a totally insane idea came into her head.

'Can I... tag along? Take notes-?'

Sam laughed now, then shook his head. 'Love... you wouldn't last five minuets out there.' Lorran scowled at the prick now, then said, matter of factly. 'I may be a teacher, but I'm not stupid _thank you.'_

He raised an eyebrow, then said in a voice that accompanied his smirk. 'How many demons have you killed? Screw that- met?'

Lorran shrugged. 'That one... with the big smoke thing...' Sam nodded, then folded his arms. 'Exactly. You're not coming.'

She scoffed now, then turned away, thinking, _We'll see about that._

Here was evidence. Pure, real and true evidence...

She wasn't letting this chance pass her by now.

* * *

Lorran waited in her sleek red car for the brothers to come out of the college, eyes ready and waiting for the signal to follow them. Then, she saw them, both of them minus the "angel" heading towards a dark car- it's make and model indistinguishable in the dark. The headlights came on, and then car sped towards the gate; Lorran followed, not turning the lights on until she was past the dark green gate herself.

Dean looked in the rearview mirror now and chuckled. 'She just won't give up, will she?' Sam rolled his eyes, then said in a low voice. 'Let her document our "findings" that is a pretty insane idea.' Dean sighed, then said, rolling his own eyes. 'Give the girl a break!'

Sam smirked. 'Sure thing.'

Dean groaned, then said in a constricted voice. 'Man, the sooner we get your soul back, the better.'

_'Good luck there (!)'_

'Man you're such a dick.'

Sam scoffed now, then said matter of factly, 'Like you said before- not my fault.' but it came off in Deans eyes as arrogant.

_'There's something different about Lorran.'_

Dean jolted as Castiels voice suddenly spoke from the back. Sam didn't jump, but merely said in that same bored voice. 'Yeah. she has one nice ass.'

With a scowl, Dean ignored that comment, then said to Cas. 'Different how?' Castiel sighed. 'The name "Lorran Faulks" comes up on a list of prophets relating to you two. What she writes prepares the future; makes them more aware of the dangers in the shadows.'

Sam frowned. 'I thought that was Chucks job? Or has he been kicked out the job?'

Castiel sighed. 'Chuck provides the Gospels- Lorrans are the Journals.' Dean frowned. 'Journals? Like, diaries in a way? Are you saying we have to let her come with us-?'

Cas nodded, then said quietly. 'It's destiny, you all meeting. When she woke up, she slept for an extra ten minuets, then rushed to work, getting stuck in traffic and had an argument with another driver, which made her late for her class, then prompted her to stay behind- thus meeting you two. If her day had been in order, as it usually is, you wouldn't have ever met.'

Sam scoffed. 'Destiny? More like bullshit.' Castiel rolled his eyes at the soulless man, then said. 'Sam, you may not grasp the concept-'

_'I may not have a soul, but I'm not dumb. So don't try that whole "destiny" crap with me. Look where it led me- hate sex with the devil (!)'_

Dean snorted at the last five words, and got a filthy look from his brother, and his face immediately turned to a much more blank expression.

Despite it all, that was rather funny.

Dean sighed now, then groaned at Cas. 'Where does she live?' Cas immediately said. '8 Meadowacre Road.' Dean nodded, then sighed. 'Cas, how do-?'

But he swore when he had vanished, leaving them with the ultimatum-

She had to come with them... thus turning their lives into a wildlife documentary (!)

Lorran frowned as the car pulled in front of her house, then the two figures got out and walked over to the car. The one called Dean tapped on her window, and she rolled it down and heard him sigh.

'Fine. You're in.'

* * *

**Ok! Let's get started now! Should be intersting on how she reacts to the "truth" Reviews very much loved, I'd love to hear your feedback on this new story(= next up later on!**


	3. Day 1

Lorran was sat on her sofa now, frowning a little at the man opposite her- Sam. He raised an eyebrow when he saw her looking, then said. Was there something you wanted sweetie?'

She stood up now, then walked upstairs to pack a few clothes and her leather bound journals- she took them all, knowing she would probably need them all before this "road trip" was over.

She closed her wardrobe door, then jumped as she saw in the mirror Sam stood behind her. Lorran turned, feeling uneasy- he had an air about him... that she didn't know whether or not to be afraid...

'Uhhmm...' she just said nervously, then flinched a little as he lent forwards and took something from the top of her wardrobe- her mobile, then said. 'You forgot this.' Lorran took it, then said quietly. 'Thanks.' Sam cocked his head now, then chuckled. 'You're afraid of me... aren't you?'

Lorran ignored him and went to push past, but he grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed her against the wardrobe, none to gently either. She scowled now, then said. 'Get off.' and her tone wasn't joking. Sam chuckled, then smirked. 'I think we're gonna have alot of fun Loz.' then he let her go and turned away, heading back downstairs.

Lorran just stood there, not sure what emotion was cascading in her chest. Why she felt drawn to him was anyones guess. Sure, she was into that kind of guy- tall and the whole gorgeous looks thing...

But something was telling her to run a mile away from these pair- Sam in paticular...

Bad thing then that she never listened to her head and charged recklessly into the fray.

When she went downstairs with a small bag of clothes and saw the pair stood in the living room talking, but Dean looked around as she stood before them and said. 'Ready.' Dean sighed, then said. 'It's best we wait til morning. Any chance we could take the sofas?'

Lorran frowned, but nodded. 'Just don't trash them, or I'll trash you.'

Sam raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't say a word.

Dean sighed, then sat down, running a hand through his hair as Lorran put her case by the door and went off upstairs. Sam chuckled now, sitting down on the sofa, then said to Dean. 'Hot, don't you think?'

Now Dean scowled and said. 'She's off limits. Don't you dare.'

Sam raised an eyebrow. 'You really think she'd say "No" to me? You should have seen her face when I was in her room. Kodak moment.' Dean closed his eyes now, shaking his head- the last thing he needed was Sam going after Lorran...

Because he knew he would.

* * *

Lorran lay in her bed now, eyes closed and snoring lightly.

But underneath, she was frowning...

_Two brothers... Sam and Dean Winchester... _

Lorran frowned now as she saw the pair- they had been so different before... the Apocalypse-? Those disasters the year before... Lucifer-? Vessels-?

She awoke with a gasp, and felt beads of sweat on her forehead. What was going on-? Those visions...

What the hell-?

Lorran switched the lamp light on now, then reached under her bed for a blank journal, picking up a pen and staring at the clean page, then sighed.

_Day 1, _

_In the morning... I'm not sure actually. These brothers, I'm heading along with them on the trail of real demons. It's strange... like I've seen these pair before... If their last names are Winchester, then I'm seriously gonna freak. This guy though- Sam, he's... kinda creeping me out big time. These visions, dreams inside my head... they all show him much more differently. Visions? I'm going mad... what am I? A damn prophet? Things like that just don't happen to small, everyday girls like me. Hell, I've never even slept with a guy! How pathetic is that-? I'm 23... really pathetic..._

Lorran cocked her head now, then started sketching down some of the symbols she had seen in her "vision" kind of like a pentagram, but with flames around it. Nice design anyway.

She sighed now and closed the book, putting it under her pillow and nodding off again.

* * *

When morning came, she got up groggily, making her way to the bathroom, where she stopped dead when the sound of running water met her ears, and she quickly turned away, but not quick enough as Sam walked out in one of her large dark blue towels and stopped dead, raising an eyebrow. 'Spying on me now are we?' He mused.

Lorran scoffed, then turned away before she could the impressive body he had once more, but he followed her and lent against the doorway and chuckled as she folded her arms and said defiantly. 'I don't like you. Get out now.'

Sam didn't budge, and just cocked his head at the young woman and said. 'Can you even use a gun?' Lorran smiled sarcastically. 'Guess you'll have to teach me (!)' Sam looked thoughtful, then smirked. 'Sure thing sweetie. Need any other help?'

Lorran was... well, she didn't know- appalled-? She had known the guy for less than 24 hours, and he was already hitting on her! Well, he had no chance.

He sighed, then went out back to the bathroom. She was just folding her sheet up, when she heard a chuckle behind her, and turned around, horrified as Sam sat on her bed, journal in his hand.

Lorran snatched it away, then snarled. 'How dare you-!' Sam snorted. 'Creeping you out am I?'

She scoffed, hiding her red face- who the hell did this guy think he was-? Gods gift to women?

Dream on pal (!)

* * *

**And the last update for today- might continue, depends on the attention it recieves. **


End file.
